Wheels up in Thirty
by VioletOakCypress
Summary: A series of stand-alone prompts. Some A/U, reader insert, fluff, drabbles, humor, drama, etc. Mostly Hotch, I will confess.
1. Rhythm of Love

**Title: Rhythm of Love**

 **Summary: Spencer/Reader at the beach. Inspired by the song Rhythm of Love by Plain White Ts**

* * *

I walked away from the boardwalk and toward the shoreline of the beach, where the water rolled in. I looked out at the skyline, it was a good hour or so before sunset. I wasn't having the fun that I thought I would. My friend ditched me for some guy and I didn't feel like heading home just yet. So I decided I would take a walk in the hot sand.

"Hello, beautiful." I heard coming from behind me. I turned to see Spencer grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, dumfounded.

"I wanted to see you and I knew you would be here. Come on." He grabbed my hand and we started to run along the beach. He was jumping and spinning around. Just plain acting goofy, making me smile. Making all of my tears subside.

"Boy, quit foolin' around." I laughed.

"Do you feel the warmth of the sun? That breeze? Today is the perfect day, and we are spending the rest of it together." He held my hand as we walked along the water's edge holding our shoes in our other hands. We talked about anything any everything.

I would turn to look at him and my hair would fly in front of my face, causing him to tease and help put it back behind my ears.

We made our way back toward the boardwalk where a man was sitting alone on a bench playing an acoustic guitar and singing a simple, sweet song.

Spencer took my hand and pulled me into his arms and we danced together. He moved my hand over his chest. "Do you feel that? It's beating like a drum. We are listening to a beautiful song being sung as we sway to the rhythm of love."

He started to spin me around quickly, so much it was making me dizzy. He made silly faces at me forcing me to grin and laugh at him. He stopped spinning but held me close to him. I knew it, the moment he leaned in and our lips met. I was on cloud nine, I felt as high as the incoming tide.

"We may only have tonight, but until that sun rises, you are mine. All mine." He leaned in and kissed me again.

The guitar player serenaded us as we continued to dance in slow motion in front of him with the moon still low in the distance and we swayed to the rhythm of love.


	2. At the Langham

**At the Langham**

 **A drabble request: Hotch is self conscious of his scars inflicted by Foyet. This is what I came up with... All about Hotchniss**

* * *

Emily pulled up in front of The Langham apartment building, like she had done every day for the past two weeks. Her boot falls echoed as she walked down the long tile hallway toward Hotch's apartment. She approached his door and knocked, but there was no answer. He usually answered within a few moments; he knew that she would be there to pick him up. She knocked again. Emily's heart started to race.

She grabbed the doorknob and attempted to turn it, but it was locked. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "SSA Hotchner." He said in a weak voice when answering Emily's call.

"Hotch!" She said with a slight panic, "Are you okay? I am right outside your door."

Hotch laid in bed and his eyes opened wide when he realized that he had slept in. "Yes, I will be right there." He jumped out of bed, wearing blue, plaid, pajama bottoms and a white tank top. He rushed to disarm the alarm system and opened the door. "I am so sorry, Emily. I must have slept in. I am still getting used to the pain killers." He let her into his apartment. "I will only be a minute."

Emily looked toward the floor, not wanting to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was, seeing her boss in his pajamas. "You had me worried there for a minute." She yelled to him while he was in his bedroom.

"Once again, I am sorry about that." He called back.

"I was afraid I would have to break your door down." She chuckled, "Or at least call Morgan to do it for me."

Hotch stepped out of his room. He hand changed into his dress slacks and socks. He had a smirk on his face, acknowledging the joke. "Well I am glad it didn't have to come to that." Hotch went back into his room.

Emily went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, attempting to kill some time while waiting for her boss to be ready for work. She put the glass to her lips and took a sip. Just then a car backfired outside with a large boom. Alarmed, Emily dropped her glass. Hotch jumped out of his room with his sidearm in his hand pointed directly at Prentiss' face.

Emily threw her hands up immediately and attempted to calm Hotch down. "It's okay, it was just a broken glass. I'm sorry, I accidentally dropped it and it broke." She stared into his eyes and could see the fire slowly start to dissipate and his dark, brown eyes return to normal. She gracefully lowered her hands from in front of her face and could now see that he didn't have his shirt on, and couldn't help but stare at the scars on his chest.

Hotch became aware of the situation and became embarrassed. "I am sorry." He placed his hand on his chest, as an attempt to cover them up. "I know they are a horrible sight." He lowered his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with his subordinate.

She took a few steps toward Hotch and gently touched his hand. "No, they aren't horrible, far from it. You mustn't feel that way. The thing that happened to you was horrible; Foyet is horrible. But the fact that you survived it is wonderful." She moved his hand away and touched his stitched up body. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what happened. I know how proud you are, but this does not make you weaker. I still believe in you." She looked up at him and he gazed at her with sad eyes. "I still love you." She muttered.

His eyes widened. "What did you say?" He grabbed her hand that was on his chest.

She paused, realizing what she just said to him... to her boss. "I said I love you." She had to admit.

"I don't understand." He took a step back. "How did I not see this?"

Emily smiled, "I guess I am better than I thought at hiding my feelings. I couldn't let you know, it wouldn't have been appropriate. But I have loved you for a long time. That's why I came here when you didn't answer your phone. I knew in my gut that there was something wrong. I had to come and make sure you were okay. And while you laid in that hospital bed, my heart sank. I was so worried that I would never have a chance to tell you how I feel."

"Well you had that chance, and you have taken it." Hotch responded to her. "The only question is what do we do about it now?"

Emily backed away from him and walked toward the table with her back turned to him. "When we get into the office, I can put in for a transfer. I know it will be uncomfortable working together now that you know about my feelings."

"That isn't what I meant." He made his way toward her.

She turned around to look at him as he stood right behind her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do we do about it now... this moment." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. "I have loved you ever since I saw that you were still in my office trying to get onto our team. I have worked so hard to not show it to you. And now that I know how you feel." He stopped what he was saying and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips didn't leave each other. "We should call Rossi, and tell him that we are going to be a while." He picked her up and carried her into his room.


	3. BAU to the Future

**BAU to the Future**

 **AU - Back to the Future chase scene with cast of Criminal Minds. Just a bit of funny fluff. Made me laugh.**

* * *

Hotch grabbed Reid's shoulders then pointed towards the entrance to the diner. "Okay, she's right in there. You just march right up to her and tell her all the things we went over, okay?"

"Okay." Reid responded, building up the courage. He opened the doors, walked up to the busy lunch counter and called. "Rossi. Tea. Green." He slammed his money down onto the counter. Rossi slid the tea cup in front of him. Reid picked it up, blew on it a couple of times then took a sip. He slammed the cup back down onto its saucer causing the hot liquid to splash on his hand. He shook his hand as he mouthed "ow."

Hotch entered the diner, but kept a distance back and observed his friend as he walked up to JJ's table. Reid pulled out his little notebook and had in his hand to read from it.

"Hello, JJ." He mumbled.

She looked up at him.

He recited his notes. "I've only got one life to live, Jennifer Jareau, I could spend it with you if you want."

"What?" JJ asked as Emily started to laugh. "Wait a minute, don't I know you?"

"Yes." Reid was excited. "I am Spencer, Spencer Reid."

"Hey, Reid!" George Foyet called as he stormed into the diner with his buddies close behind. Hotch rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to never come in here. Well, it's gonna cost you. How much money you got on you?"

"Well, how much do you want, Foyet?"

As Foyet approached, Hotch stuck out his leg and made him trip over his foot. He face planted on the floor. He quickly got back up and stood in front of Hotch. "Alright, punk, I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, Foyet, what is that?" Hotch pointed out the window. As Foyet turned to look, Hotch threw a punch and knocked him backwards. Foyet landed onto the table, breaking glasses, Hotch knocked over Foyet's buddies and ran out of the diner.

JJ stood behind Reid. "That's Aaron Hotchner, he's such a dream!"

Hotch ran outside up to Penelope Garcia, who was sitting on her motorcycle. "Whoa, lady, lady. Stop, stop." He pulled her off of her bike.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

He sat on the seat and turned to her. "I'll give it back to you, okay?" He turned over the engine and started down the square.

Foyet and is gang ran out from the diner and started to chase Hotch by cutting across the grass at the center of the square. As they were right on his tail, Hotch stretched out his arm and grabbed onto the back of a pickup truck and made a 180 degree turn. Foyet's gang then ran to his black convertible, they all piled in and started after him.

Hotch rode past the large windows of the diner, he smiled and waved at the crowd. JJ turned to her friends. "He's an absolute dream."

Foyet cut back through the grass in his car after Hotch. The car was right behind his back wheel, Hotch turned to avoid hitting another car and spun out onto the sidewalk. He got right back up and with no damage to the bike, proceeded to get away from Foyet.

As the car caught up to him, the group started to throw empty beer bottles at him, trying to knock him off the bike. Hotch turned around to see a manure truck parked in the middle of the road that they were heading right for. He managed to cut to the side of the car and slam on his breaks. Foyet and the gang looked to see what he was doing, they didn't notice the truck right in front of them. Soon they turned their heads back to the road and screamed, "Shit!" as they crashed into the truck and all the manure piled inside the car.

Everyone from inside the diner ran out to see the accident. Derek Morgan ran up to the car and waved his hand in front of his face at the smell coming from the car.

Hotch pulled the bike up back to Garcia who was standing in awe on the sidewalk. "Thanks a lot, lady." He tossed her the keys.


	4. Strawberry Alarm Clock

**Title: Strawberry Alarm Clock**

 **A drabble requested for Rossi and Hotch to bond over music with a team member**

* * *

"That's them, the BAU." She whispered to herself as she was getting closer and closer to the conference room. The team was socializing together making Sondra Hawkes feel even more like an outsider coming in to this established unit. She stopped directly outside the doorway, wanting to take a breath before entering.

"Let's get going, Hawkes." Agent Hotchner said as he walked past her into the room. The group each took their seats. Sondra watched them all play a grown-up version of musical chairs, where she was the one who was 'out'. Already feeling uncomfortable, she stood there after realizing that there was no place for her.

Hotch went to the back corner of the room where he knew an extra chair would be, grabbed it and brought for her to sit down. "Everyone, this is Agent Sondra Hawkes. She is part of the new In-Field Training Program. She will be coming with us on our next assignment as an observer." The team genuinely greeted her. Sondra started to feel a little more relaxed in this new assignment. She wanted to really do well in her training and see how she could grow in the FBI.

Garcia finished going over the current case. While the team each had a tablet at their disposal with connected information, Sondra was taking down notes, not only of the case at hand but how the team operated together.

"Ok, we're going to Sacramento. Wheels up in thirty" Hotch stated; the team disbanded.

Sondra stayed seated, feeling a little confused. Dr. Reid introduced himself to her and tried to help with any questions she may have. "Do you happen to have a go-bag ready?"

"Yes." She replied. "That was one of the things I was required to have ready, in case we were to leave… like we are now."

Reid smiled. "Alright then, let's get to the plane." He helped pull the chair out from behind her. "You know what, at least for this case, I won't be the youngest person on the team." He chuckled.

Hotch directed Sondra to sit across from Agent Rossi and himself and next to Reid. Each member of the team were handed a jacket file with pictures of each victim and other information regarding the case. They discussed the case and Hotch gave them their assignments for after they land.

Sondra leaned into Reid. "So after we go over the case, what does the team do for the rest of the flight?"

"It depends." He paused and sat up straight in his chair. "Sometimes we continue to review the case, at times people take naps or just relax before we get to our destination."

Sondra nodded with understanding. She looked around and saw Agent Morgan resting his head back with his headphones on and eyes shut. Then looking to the other side of the plane, Agents Jareau and Prentiss were chatting.

Hotch observed Sondra looking at her phone. "You can listen to music to pass the time, if you'd like." He took a moment and turned to Rossi. "I don't even know what the younger generation is even listening to these days."

"Yeah, I bet they haven't even heard of groups like Strawberry Alarm Clock or Spiral Staircase." They both give a subtle smirk to each other.

Sondra flipped through the pages of the case file while singing to herself. "Incense and peppermints, meaningless nouns. Turn on, tune in, turn your eyes around."

Rossi just stared at her. "How do you know that song? That is way before your time."

Sondra smiled. "That is true, but it is still what I grew up listening to. I love a lot of music from the 50's and 60's, mostly the British Invasion."

"Seriously?" Hotch asked. "That's pretty interesting. And enlightening."

"I also watched a lot of old movies. My mom made sure that I knew who Gene Kelly and Judy Garland was before I learned my alphabet. It was a great way to grow up." Sondra reached for her phone, scrolled through to find her playlist and turned it on. She placed it on the table between them as they listened to some oldies… but goodies.


	5. When the Heat Goes Out

**Title: When the Heat Goes Out**

 **Drabble Request: Sharing a bed with Hotch on a case when the heater goes out, featuring Morgan and Reid.**

* * *

Annie pulled the covers over her head but that didn't help. She was still shivering. The thought of calling down to the front desk was agony. Moving at all from her safe haven under the blankets would surely cause frost bite. She made herself laugh at that thought. "Well, just get it over with." She forced herself to get out of the bed and pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is the front desk."

"Hi, the heat in my room doesn't seem to be working." Annie reported.

"Yes, I am sorry about that. The generator for the heaters is out. I have already placed a call with our repair company but they aren't sure when they will be able to come out." The clerk explained.

"Okay. Thank you." She hung up the phone, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and crawled back into bed. She laid there knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep while her teeth were rattling.

Reid stood outside in the hallway and knocked on the hotel room door. Morgan opened his door, looking exhausted. "This better be good for you to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"The heat is out in the entire building." Reid reported.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I already have to sleep with my clothes on, which I don't like doing."

"Well, because I was wondering if we should be looking at this scientifically"

"Oh, I know you aren't trying to suggest sharing a bed together." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"It's perfectly logical. Our body temperatures would transfer, thus increasing the combined heat between us."

Morgan let out a sigh. "Okay. But if you touch me, I'm gonna smack you upside the head." Reid smiled as he walked into the room.

Annie managed to calm herself down enough to stop her teeth from rattling when a knock came at the door. She let out a groan, trying to ignore it. The person at the door knocked again.

She threw the covers back and rushed to the door. Annie looked through the peephole to see Hotch on the other side. She quickly patted down her hair and brushed it behind her ears then opened the door. He smiled at her. The first time she had ever seen him smile.

He held up a thermos. "I thought with the generator out that you might be cold. I brought some hot cocoa.

Annie didn't know what to make of the situation but backed up to allow him to come into her small hotel room. She felt uncomfortable standing in front of him in her pajamas, her hair was a mess and no make-up on. But it didn't seem to faze him.

He went to where the small coffee maker was and poured the hot cocoa from the thermos into each mug and handed her one. "Here. I hope this helps warm you up."

"Thank you." She took the mug and warmed her hands with it. Then she slowly took a drink. But she still continued to shiver.

Hotch saw this and took the mug from her hand and set it on the night stand. "Here, you should get under the covers." He pulled back the blankets and she did as he suggested and sat in the bed. He pulled up the covers and his hand touched hers. "Oh, you're like ice."

She crossed her arms in front of her and rubbed her arms. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to get warm."

He sat next to her. "Let me see if I can help." His strong, virile hands caressed her arms. She couldn't help but feel comforted by his touch and closed her eyes. "Move over a little bit more." He suggested.

She did and he climbed into bed with her. With her back to him, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close. He even locked his feet with hers. Slowly she was warming up and feeling so at ease with him that she drifted off to sleep. He smiled as he fell asleep, breathing in her fragrance. Who needed a heater when they had each other.


	6. Derek, not Agent Morgan

**Title: Derek, not Agent Morgan**

 **Requested: Anything about Morgan and Rossi... This is what I came up with.**

* * *

Rossi looked across the jet to see Morgan flustered while scrolling through his phone. Rossi got up and walked down the aisle then took a seat across from Morgan. Rossi watched as Morgan let out a discouraged sigh and dropped his phone onto the table in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Rossi asked.

"I just received a message from my sister, Sarah that Desiree is thinking about getting married." Morgan spun the phone around with his finger.

"Desiree, she's the youngest, right?"

"Yeah." Morgan shook his head. "I haven't even met this guy. I didn't even know that she was getting serious with anyone."

"And that matters?" Rossi probed.

"Of course it matters. Would you just let your sister marry some guy you never met?" Morgan snarked.

"I can imagine if I had a sister, I wouldn't need to give her permission to marry someone that she loved."

"Come on, Rossi, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. And I can also imagine what it is like to have you as a brother." Rossi stated.

Morgan became insulted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's tell it how it is, Derek. If I were her, I would be scared to death to have you meet anyone that I was getting closed to, let alone want to spend the rest of my life with. You instantly become _Agent Morgan_ and I have no doubt that you would intimidate him. Probably even get Garcia to run a background check and dig up any dirt that you can."

Morgan rolled his eyes, but knew Rossi was right.

"You are acting like this is about you." Rossi pointed out.

"Of course this is about me. How Desiree feels like she needs to keep things from me."

"No, this is about Desiree. This is about _her_ happiness." Rossi reminded him.

"I want to make sure that she doesn't end up like…" Morgan looked up to Rossi.

"Like me?" Rossi asked raising his eyebrow. "You can say it."

"I don't want her to make a huge mistake."

Rossi leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "Hey, I understand, she is your sister and you want to protect her." He paused. "Do I think you should meet this guy first? Yes, I do. But I also think that this is her life and she gets to choose how she lives it." He stared at Morgan. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

Morgan let out a sigh. "Look, after my father died, I made a promise to him that I would always be there for my mom and my sisters, that I would take care of them. But what did I do? I moved away. I only see them, maybe twice a year, if I'm lucky. Look at me now. Desi is thinking about getting married and I am so out of touch, I didn't even know she was dating this guy. I guess I feel like I am just letting everyone down."

"Your family is proud of you, for everything that you have done and all the things that you are doing. I know it's hard to feel like you aren't able to be everything for everyone, but you need to get that out of your head. I am going to give you a bit of advice. I suggest you ask for a few days off and travel to Chicago. Go visit with your family. Ask your sister to meet this guy. But this is the important part. _You_ need to meet him, Derek. Not Agent Morgan. Do you think you can do that?"

Morgan looked at his phone and then slowly started to nod. "Yeah, I can do that." He then cracked a smile at Rossi. "I wouldn't have Garcia run a background check."

"Don't lie to me, you know you would."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, I probably would."


	7. My Name is Aaron

**Title: My Name is Aaron**

 **Summary Requested: Hotch rescues a victim and comforts her**

 **Trigger Warning: Suggestions of torture, cutting, dead body**

* * *

I struggled to break free from the restraints at my wrists for what seemed like the hundredth time. I tried to not think about the excruciating pain from my leg that he broke to prevent me from running away again.

The temperature was dropping and my teeth wouldn't stopped rattling. Being strapped onto a metal table just made it even colder. I was left with only one certainty... I was going to die in this room, I just didn't know when.

The poor girl who was here before me was hacked up into pieces and thrown into a pile in the corner. I tried to not look into her glossy eyes as they were fixated in my direction. But when I turned my head to not look at her, the only other thing in sight was his work table. It was splattered in blood and on top of it laid tools, knives, saws, picks, and hooks. If it was able to inflict pain, it was on this table. I had nothing to do but wait for him to return, to just get it over with. I tried not to cry. Even if I did, I don't think I could produce anymore tears, I have cried buckets since I have been here.

I worried about mom. I shouldn't have yelled at her, I shouldn't have lost my temper and stormed out. I shouldn't have told her that I hated her. Why would I do that? Why did I tell her that I never want to see her again? Why? She won't even come looking for me, not this time, not again. It's hopeless.

I could hear the door open and my heart was beating out of my chest. I tried to remain calm but I couldn't help it. I felt the tears welling up inside me. Each step he took coming down the stairs was like a clock ticking away my fate. He walked past me as if I didn't exist and went directly to his work bench. He kept his back to me, I wasn't able to see what he was doing, but I could hear metal scraping on metal. I tightly closed my eyes as soon as I realized that he was sharpening a knife.

He whistled as he tested his weapons. He never uttered a word, simply worked. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was tinkering on some household project in his basement like any other red-blooded American. But he was a psychopath and I was his next victim.

He turned around and held a large, hunting knife right above my face. He slowly started to slide it across my cheek, but wasn't cutting me. He wanted to play and make sure that I knew that my life was in his hands. He then gently grazed the knife down my chin to my neck. He moved the metal under the collar of my shirt where he cut it open. He then swept the blade across my exposed chest. "Please don't." I pleaded.

His eyes never met mine, as if he didn't see me as someone living, more like I was an object. He then used the knife to inflict shallow cuts. He did it repeatedly, and slowly. He never showed any emotion. I didn't know if he was angry or even getting enjoyment out of what he was doing. He was just doing it. My chest was burning, each wound would sting as he dragged the knife across my skin. I wish he would just get it over with.

He lifted the knife once we both heard the door being kicked open. It sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs. He finally showed some emotion. His eyes lit up and his eyebrows furrowed. I could feel the knife held to my throat. It would only take a small stroked and my life would be over.

"Put the knife down!" A stern, male voice came from behind me, across the room.

I could then feel the blade start to move across my neck. A shot rang out and he fell to the ground. I could only hear the clang of the knife blade as it hit the ground.

A man wearing a blue FBI vest stood above me, doing his best to close my ripped shirt. You are going to be alright." His light brown eyes stared into mine.

I didn't know whether to smile or cry. I just knew that I didn't want to be in this place anymore. I felt like the walls were closing in on me, I couldn't breathe. I continued to struggle, trying to free my wrists again.

"You need to calm down, I am unstrapping your restraints right now." His voice was so serene, yet strong. I was finally able to move my wrists. They were bruised and sore after all of my struggles. The agent's hand gently touched my leg. "I think it is broken." He looked back up to me. "The medics will be here shortly."

"Please," I started, "get me out of here. I need to get out of here." I beseeched to him trying to get off the table on my own.

He looked toward the staircase then back to me and nodded. He helped me to put my arm over his shoulder, then he picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather. I used the remainder of my strength to hold onto him as he carried me up the stairs. Once we walked out of the house, he looked at me. I was noticeably more contented in his arms.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Aaron." He responded as the medics came rushing toward us. He lowered me onto the gurney.

I looked down at the restraints and my arms reached back around Aaron so tightly. "No, I can't be strapped down again."

"It's okay. I am right here." He ever so gently lowered me back down again.

I grabbed onto his hand. "Please don't leave me, Aaron."

He gave me a reassuring smile. "I am not going anywhere, (Y/N)."

"How did you know my name?" I was surprised and confused.

"We received a call from your mother. She's been looking for you since you walked out two nights ago." He held onto my hand as the paramedics worked on me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I didn't think she would care, not anymore, after how I've treated her."

"She has been at the police station for two days." Aaron informed me. "We need to get you into the ambulance. You will need to have straps on for your safety. Do you think you can bear with it for a short trip? I will ride with you the entire way." He reassured me.

I was lifted up and put into the ambulance. Aaron climbed in shortly after and sat across from me. He held onto my hand and talked to me. I almost forgot that I was being rushed to the hospital as a medic was bandaging up all the cuts on my chest.

"Well, I won't be able to wear a bathing suit for a while." I tried to joke.

Aaron looked back down at me with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't even be able to see the scars after you heal."

"Every day I will look into the mirror and be reminded of the worst day of my life." I could feel my emotions at work again. I took a deep breath to stop my tears.

He gazed at me clutching both of my hands into his. "I happen to know that these wounds will heal. But I need you to not think of this as the worst day of your life, but instead as the day you survived. This is your new beginning, your fresh start, and you can do anything you want with it."

The ambulance stopped in front of the hospital, the back doors whipped open and a medical team was quick to get me out and started to roll me into the hospital.

He held onto my hand as long as he could. "Your mom will be here soon." He squeezed my hand before he was forced to let go.

"Thank you, Aaron." I beamed at him.

"You're welcome, (Y/N)."


	8. The Rain the Shower and Other Things

**Title: The Rain the Shower and Other Things**

 **Requested: Morgan going for a run, taking a shower and then discovering that the person in his bed isn't who he thinks she is**

 **Part I**

* * *

Morgan blinked his eyes as he woke up. He looked toward the window, it was still before dawn. He slipped out of bed and put on his black sweatpants, grey undershirt then zipped up a light sweater.

He quietly left his apartment and then exited his building. It was already sweltering and the sun hadn't even risen yet. In just a few hours it would be unbearable. You could cut the humidity with a knife. He hoped that the rain that was supposed to come later in the day helped to cool down this heat wave they've been experiencing.

Morgan put on his baseball cap then took off running down the sidewalk. He jogged through the muggy air as the daybreak light started to appear. The further he went from his home, the closer he was getting to the dark, ominous cloud that was just waiting to drop its rain down below. The city was quiet and peaceful so early in the morning. He could only hear his feet touching the ground and the sound of his panting. The dank air made him push harder to breathe in and out.

As he made his way back toward his home, there was a mist in the air. Not too much longer the rain will be coming down hard. The neighborhood glistened as the sun was rising behind him.

He stopped in front of his building where he took off his cap and unzipped his sweater. Morgan wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He opened the main entrance and made his way to his apartment.

He walked into this bathroom and turned the knob to his shower. He left the room as it filled up with steam. He stepped out of the bathroom where he threw his cap onto the chair in the corner of his bedroom then removed his sweater.

Morgan looked to see that Cara was still asleep hugging a pillow in his bed. He stared at her curved body as he pulled the sheet to cover her up.

His undershirt was sticking to his sweaty body. He peeled his shirt from his torso and pulled it over his head. After stepping out of his pants he made his way into the shower and closed the glass door. He allowed his feet to get wet as he stood on the cold tile flooring. He put his hands under the falling water to make sure the temperature was just right.

Morgan dipped his head under the spray from the showerhead then wiped his face as he looked up to the ceiling. As he started to lather up and wash his body; a smirk crossed his face as he thought about last night.

 _Morgan walked into the piano bar where he took a seat next to the attractive woman sitting alone at the bar, nursing a dry martini._

" _Can I buy you another drink?" He asked._

" _No thank you." She gave a sly smile. "I am still working on the drink I already have."_

" _Can I interest you in anything else?" He looked her up and down._

" _What do you have in mind?" She answered with sass._

" _Well, unfortunately, it isn't available here." He grinned._

" _Oh, really?" She asked while smirking. "And where is it available? Let me guess… is it at your place?"_

 _Morgan laughed. "Well, you hit the nail right on the head. How did you know that?"_

 _She laughed. "Please tell me this stuff doesn't actually work, Derek."_

" _It's all in the presentation, Cara." He grinned from ear to ear then leaned in to give her a kiss. "Between my cases and your lecturing schedule, I am surprises we are able to see each other at all."_

" _Well, looks like we will continue to have a steady date of twice a month." She bit her lip and rubbed her finger down his chest._

Morgan washed his chest as he thought about her touching him. His thoughts then turned to the events that took place later that night. As they grabbed each other and pulled each other close. They tore their clothes off while trying to keep their lips locked together.

The shower seemed to get hotter as he thought of rolling around the bed with her as they kicked off the sheets and knocked the headboard into the wall.

Morgan took a final rinse, turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist without wiping the beads of water from his body. He took a step back into his bedroom. Cara had kicked the sheet back off of her, exposing her naked body once more.

Morgan smacked her bare bottom. "Come on, Professor Thomas, I don't want you to be late for your lecture this morning."

She threw a pillow at him. "Oh, come on. I will get up when I am ready."

Morgan picked up his watch from the night stand. "You know, its 7:05, right?"

Cara turned her head. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"I wish I was. But you don't want to be late."

"Thanks." Cara jumped out of bed and ran directly into the shower.

Morgan started to get dressed as his phone rang. "What you got, Baby Girl?"

"Well, looks like we finally narrowed down the suspect pool. The person in question is actually closer to your place. Hotch wants you to meet him there."

"Yeah, of course, give me the details."

"Her name is Cara Thomas. She is a professor at William and Mary. You know where Thomas Jefferson went. I am sending you her address right now."

"Wait, are you sure it is _Professor Cara Thomas_?"


	9. The Rain the Shower and Other Things 2

**Title: The Rain the Shower and Other Things**

 **Requested: Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. My friend wanted more Morgan... and for him to be sweaty. HA!**

 **Part II**

* * *

"Yes, Professor Cara Thomas." Garcia paused. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Mama." Morgan hung up as he focused on the closed bathroom door. He quickly put on his shoes and stepped right outside his apartment. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and sighed. After pressing a few buttons on his phone he held it back to his ear. "Hey, Hotch. I know we're supposed to meet up at the suspect's place, but I have a situation. Can you come by my place?"

Within a few minutes Hotch was approaching Morgan. "What's going on?"

"I have a bit of a problem."

Hotch tilted his head waiting for him to explain.

"We can't go talk to Cara Thomas at her home… Because she is in my apartment."

"What?" Hotch was taken aback. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I came right outside and called you. She was in the shower." He shook his head. "Listen Hotch, she didn't do this."

"I appreciate your feelings, however, she fits the profile, and we have physical evidence. We need to question her. Now, I can do this with you or without you. I understand and respect either decision you make." Hotch stared at him.

Morgan thought for a second then nodded his head. "I'll go let her know."

* * *

"I don't understand, why can't I talk with Derek?" Cara asked while sitting in the interrogation room.

Rossi sat down across from her. "Well, I am going to need to ask you some questions before then." Rossi opened his folder and placed three pictures down on the table. "Do you know these young men?"

She looked at each picture. "Yes."

"And how do you know them?"

"They are all my students." She said in a meek tone.

"I don't know many professors who know all of her students." Rossi questioned.

"I don't know all of my students." She corrected. "But I do know these three. They take my advanced courses and are active in academia. A lot of professors know who they are."

Morgan followed his boss into his office. "I'm telling you, Hotch. You got this all wrong. There is no way Cara could have done this!"

"You can't be completely sure of that." Hotch countered.

"I am sure! I know her and you don't. This isn't right! I thought you would have my back."

"She is just being interviewed right now. She isn't under arrest." Hotch tried to reassure him. "If anything, we should be able to clear her. Let Rossi finish."

Morgan pushed the chair in frustration.

"You need to get out of here and cool off." Hotch order. He then stared at him as he stood in front of him, unwavering. "Go."

* * *

Morgan went into the locker room and changed into his work-out clothes. He walked into the gym where he began his routine. With each crunch he did his frustration intensified. Morgan stopped and wrapped his arms around his legs. Thinking about how this wasn't working. So he made his way over to the weight bag. He started off slowly, jabbing at the swaying bag. Once again, his emotions go the better of him and his frustration turned into anger.

Perspiration beaded on his forehead with each punch he threw. He pulled off his shirt then used it to wipe his head and neck. He went right back to pounding his fists. His six-pack abs were glistening as the sweat drenched his body.

"You are sexy when you're angry." Prentiss said as she approached.

"I'm not in the mood." He huffed at her.

"I know, that's why I'm here. I wanted to check on you." She went and sat down on the bench.

He wiped himself off again and sat next to her. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"About Cara. Tell me about why you are so certain that she didn't do this."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Not you, too."

"No, don't look at it like that. Explain it to me." She touched his hand.

"Cara and my sister went to school together. I knew her, but not that well. We connected when she transferred to William and Mary and we hit it off."

"I didn't know you have been dating any one seriously."

"Well, I'm not. Look, we have a demanding job. She has a jam-packed schedule, herself. So, we get together and spend some quality time together."

"Okay, so you're friends, in a biblical sense." She teased. "Okay, let's look at the victims. Garcia said that they were all in her advanced classes. She is the only professor that the three of them had in common. They were poisoned, which is typically female. Now, why these three men? Don't think about Cara."

Morgan shook his head. "Woman seeking revenge. Jilted boyfriend, maybe." He thought then turned to face Prentiss. "Wait, I think I got it." Morgan got up and rushed out the gym.

"Morgan!" Prentiss got up and chased after him.

Morgan ran into the conference room. "Hotch, Cara was up for a huge grant at the university. She was telling me that it was between her and this other professor, uh, Taylor, who has been competing with her for years. But this isn't just a simple grant, it's a big deal, something you work your entire life for. What if she was set up?"

Prentiss picked up her phone and dialed Garcia. "Hey, PG, I need you to look up something for me." She walked out of the room leaving Morgan alone with Hotch.

Morgan was still upset with Hotch and was too stubborn to speak first.

Hotch took a step closer to him. "Morgan, I do have your back and always will. I have been where you are before. When someone close to you, someone you care about is falsely accused and you know deep down that they are innocent. You do whatever you can to help prove their innocent, to protect them."

Morgan looked to his boss. "Who are you talking about?"

"You." Hotch simply said. "When you were arrested in Chicago. I felt the same things you are feeling. I believed in you. The same as you believe in Cara."

Morgan nodded. "I know. I just hope that she gets cleared, too."

Prentiss came back into the room. "Okay, good news. Garcia was able to dig into the Taylor's background, she had a restraining order filed against her from another professor after she threatened her with a baseball bat. That is why she left universities."

"That's gotta be it." Morgan announced.

"I'm not done." Emily started. "Garcia also checked out all of Taylor's social media and emails. Apparently she has been trash talking Cara and posting remarks that if she gets the grant instead of her that there will be hell to pay." Prentiss smiled. "JJ and Reid are already going to pick her up."

Morgan smiled at Prentiss then looked back to Hotch. He then left the room and headed to where Cara was waiting. He told her that she was no longer a suspect. Cara threw her arms around him and thanked him for being there for her.


	10. Hotch's Embrace

**Title: Hotch's Embrace  
**

 **Summary:** **Hotch comforts a recent victim and allows himself to get too close.**

 **This request was submitted by a reader.  
**

* * *

The elevator doors opened revealing Hotch and Rossi who had stepped into the eighth floor foyer of their hotel, both with solemn looks on their faces. They proceeded down the hallway when Hotch stopped mid-step. "Perhaps I gave in too easily, should we go back to the squad room?"

"No, you made the right call. We have put in long hours the past five days. We need rest and fresh eyes to be able to get this guy, and we _will_ get this guy, Aaron." Rossi assured his friend.

Hotch nodded. "You're right." They both continued down the corridor and stopped at Rossi's door. "Are you sure you don't want the suite?" Hotch tilted his head to the door at the end of the hall.

"No, I'm good. I used to stay in some pretty low budget places when I first started where Gideon and I had to bunk up more times than I care to admit. Go; enjoy the luxury, even if it is just a few hours while you sleep." Rossi gave his parting pleasantries then closed the door leaving Hotch to dawdle toward the spacious suite just for him.

Hotch entered the unit where he headed to the table with no intention of going to sleep anytime soon. He pulled out all of the case information that they had and put on the dining table. He had pictures of the seven victim's DMV photos next to the crime scene photos then the autopsies. In the middle of the table he placed a picture of Mae Livingston, the only living survivor. She managed to escape and ran through the rural area half naked and barefooted. She ended up running directly into Hotch as the team was searching the wooded area were the previous victims were recovered. Unfortunately, she had no idea which direction she came from or where she was being held.

Hotch delved into his work when he was startled by a knock at the door. He looked at his watch then his brow furrowed as he walked to the door. He peered through the peephole and immediately opened the door starting directly at Mae Livingston.

"I was going to apologize for waking you, but I can see that isn't necessary." She gave a nervous smirk. He stared at her, unsure of why she was there. Mae looked him up and down and saw that he was still in his dress shirt and slacks. Behind him was his suit jacket draped over the sitting chair with his tie lying neatly over it. She then noticed that his top shirt button was undone. "Do you at least roll up your sleeves when you go to the beach?"

Hotch ignored her quip. "What are you doing here, Ms. Livingston?" He asked with concern.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

He reluctantly let her in. She took a few steps into the massive room. "Wow, this place is larger than my apartment."

"We don't normally get this kind of accommodations." Hotch tried to justify. "Apparently there was some big convention in town and most of the rooms weren't available. This was the only one they had left."

"So, the FBI doesn't normally spring for the presidential suite?" She continued to glance around the place.

"Do you always use humor as your defense mechanism?" He asked.

She turned back around with her big cow eyes. "More times than I care to admit." She took a moment to build up the courage before she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go. Every time I close my eyes I feel like I am still locked up. I can't remember the last time I slept. I just don't feel safe knowing that he is still out there."

"I can see if there is an available room here. That way my team will be close by." He offered.

"I appreciate that, but I already asked the front desk. They don't even have a broom closet open." She adjusted her purse strap over her shoulder. "Look, Agent Hotchner, you gave me your card and said if I needed anything that I could reach out to you. Well, here I am."

He studied her for a moment. "You aren't planning on staying here. I am sorry but that is out of the question. I could see about having some police officers posted at your apartment."

"I haven't been there. He broke in and took me from my home, where I am supposed to feel safe. I can't go back there, especially since he is still on the loose." Tears formed in her eyes. She paused for a moment. "What am I saying? I'm being crazy, how completely inappropriate of me to even think for a second… Please forget I said anything." Mae headed toward the door. "I will be okay; I mean I already went through the worst of it, right?" She said dryly as she opened door. "I am sorry for disturbing you, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch stood silently as she left. He thought for a moment then opened the door and quickly followed after her. "Ms. Livingston." He called out.

She kept walking with her arms crossed as tears streamed down her face. "Honestly, it is okay." She replied without turning back.

Hotch picked up his steps as he gained on her. "Please." He uttered. She stopped and quickly wiped her tears away before looking at him. "Where are you planning on going?"

"I hear California is nice this time of year."

"You plan on just going across country tonight, on no sleep, alone? Running away isn't going to make you feel like you aren't alone. It will only make it worse."

"I appreciate everything you and your team have done, but I will get through it." Mae turned as the doors opened and as her back was turned, broke into tears.

Hotch stepped into the elevator and placed his hand against the door preventing it from closing. "Come with me. I can't let you leave in your condition." He said as he held out his hand toward her. She reluctantly took his hand and let him escort her back to his hotel room.

Mae was settled on the sofa as Hotch brought her a cup of tea that he removed from the small microwave. "Here." He offered to her.

"Thanks." She took the cup from his hands and looked into the herbed liquid with the tag hanging over the edge of the cup. "I'm not really that much of a tea-person."

"Pretend."

Mae couldn't help but smirk at his completely serious comment. She then forced herself to take a drink. "Okay, I'll admit that it doesn't taste that badly."

Hotch sat back at the table to review his reports as she nursed the tea in her hands. It pleased him to see that she was comfortable.

Mae couldn't help but doze off on the couch. For the first time in days she was able to fall asleep without a million thoughts and worries running through her head. Her seemingly peaceful rest was soon invaded by horrible, terrifying thoughts and fears. She began to struggle her imaginary demons which alerted Hotch. He stopped working and made his way to her.

Hotch leaned over the sofa and hesitated to touch her as she wrestled. "Mae." He called out holding his hand over her. "Mae." He repeated then lightly made contact with her shoulder.

She let out a scream as she darted up. Unsure of her surroundings she struggled and pushed back against him. "No! Leave me alone!"

"It's okay, calm down. You're safe." He reassured her.

A moment later she knew where she was and what had happened. Mae threw her arms around Hotch as she bawled on his shoulder. "Please hold me." She whispered.

"I am holding you." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around hers.

"I can't feel you, hold me." She cried.

He held her even tighter as he leaned back on the couch allowing her to rest on him. Hotch hushed her as he stroked her hair and could feel her heartbeat slow down as he soothed her. He pulled her hair back from her face as he gazed upon her until he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Hotch awoke with his arms still tightly holding onto Mae as she slept comfortably on top of him. He rubbed her back as she let out a sweet moan and curled into him. A smile remained on his face as he fell back asleep.


End file.
